


Julies first Tedgens Fanfiction

by jusains



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid, tgwdlm - Fandom
Genre: M/M, TW:gunshot wound, tw:blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusains/pseuds/jusains
Summary: Ted kind of saves the Professor after ‘Show Stoppin Number’? But he also accidentally shoots him in the shoulder and he’s nicer than he usually is.I think it’s kinda angsty but also fluff, i don’t know.This was my first Tedgens Fanfiction and I just found it again after it had disappeared in the void of my tumblr for a few months. Have fun





	Julies first Tedgens Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> TW:  
\- Hidgens is suicidal  
\- also mention of depression  
\- mention of a car accident  
\- gunshot wound  
\- lots of f-bombs

“What the fuck did you do?”

Teds wide eyes lay on Emmas lifeless body, hanging in the professors arms, bridal style. 

“What I had to do.”

He puts her down, on one of the chairs. 

“You killed her too? Like Charlotte?”

“Wrong.”

“She was already dead? She was infected?”

“No.”

“Can you fucking explain then?”

Ted gets increasingly more nervous. Especially when the Professor leaves Emma alone and comes to him, fumbling for something in the pocket of his pants and finally pulling out a syringe. 

“No! No, no, no!”

Ted stumples back, away from the Professor until his back hits the wall. It all happens way too quick. Suddenly the professor is way too close. He supports Teds neck with his hand and puts the syringe to his throat. 

“Don’t..please don’t”, Ted mumbles helplessly. 

In that exact moment, he registers the professor visibly shaking. There’s something in his eyes. It’s almost like he’s looking for something. 

Then the needle hits his skin and Ted looses consciousness, sacking into the professors arms. 

-

A musical number later:

-

“Hey Henry.“

Ted is torn from his trance. He turns around and his eyes widen, as he realizes, that Professor Hidgens did actually lure at least one of the infected in his fortress.

“Greg? Is that really you?“

“No! Professor! That is not Greg!“, Emma shouts, panic swings in her voice. The Professor doesn‘t seem to notice her. He simply walks over to Non-Greg. 

“Been a long time.“

“Hey boys. You ready to toss around that pigskin?“

“Stu! You haven‘t aged a day!“

Yeah. Duh. Because it‘s not Stu, obviously. Ted wants to get up. He would, if it wasn’t for his hands, being fucking tied up on the chair. 

He wants to grab the Professors shoulders and shake. He wants to shout at him. 

‘Please’, he thinks, prays, as if there is just the tiniest bit of a chance, that Hidgens can hear him, ‘snap out of it. I know you can do it.’ 

He catches a glimpse of a rifle, leaning against the wall, next to the keyboard. He could shoot them, if he managed to free his hands. And maybe he could save the Professor, by doing it. Just like the Professor saved them from Sam and Charlotte earlier.

They haven’t killed him yet, right? He can snap out of it. He has to.

Teds glance follows in shock, as they suddenly break out in song again, as they run away after it ended. He slowly catches himself, realizing Emma started crying for help. He does the same. Maybe someone will hear them. Maybe the Professor will. Or God. Whatever.

“Please! Please, God! If you save me right now, I promise, I‘m gonna be a better person!”, he shouts now, actually meaning it too. 

“It’s okay guys, I’m here.”

Ted flinches in fright. It’s Paul.

“We gotta get out of here, while they’re distracted”, he continues, while he unleashes their hands. 

As soon as Ted is free, he goes for the rifle. 

„Ted?“ He hears Pauls confused voice, but he doesn‘t react. He follows the Professor and Non-Greg and Non-Stu instead.

It doesn‘t take long, before he catches up. They came to a stop in the corridor.

“Yes! Make me one of you!“, Professor Hidgens says.

Before he can properly think about it, Ted raises the gun and shoots. More than once, more than twice. 

He doesn’t dare opening his eyes, as soon as he realizes, he closed them. Too afraid, that he might have just shot Hidgens too. To afraid, that he might have missed the others. 

“Ted?” It’s him. He opens his eyes, sees the infected on the floor. The professor stands between their bodies. He holds his shoulder, with one hand. Blood runs through his fingers. 

Oh God, he did shoot him. 

Ted lets go of the rifle. 

It falls to the floor with a clank. 

Before he knows it, he is standing right in front of the Professor, his hand removing and replacing the Professors. 

“Oh“, he whispers, “Oh God. No.”

“Why did you do that?” Hidgens voice sounds shallow and shocked. His face is even more pale than it already was. 

“I tried to save your fucking life, that’s why”, Ted mumbles, trying to hide how scared and nervous he is. 

“They were my chance.” He lightly pushes Ted from his shoulder and backs away. 

“Your chance to do what? To fucking die?“

“You don‘t understand!“

“If you want to die, there are easier options you know?”

“I tried those. I failed.”

Ted swallows at his sudden dry throat.

“I’m too much of a coward. If they had just killed me, I wouldn’t have to do it myself.”

“Professor-“

“Just keep quiet. And good God, don’t tell Emma.”

“She knows about it?”

“Why do you think, she brought me groceries? To make sure, I’m still here. I’m losing too much blood. I’ll probably die soon anyway.”

“You wont.”

“Yes, thank you for that.” There’s sass in his voice, anger too.

“Well fuck, I’m _sorry_ then. I tried to save you, s’all. I care for you..somehow.“

The Professor remains silent and turns away. His shoulders are lightly shaking, at least that what Ted believes he sees. Maybe he‘s crying?

“Shit. You really wanted to fucking die?“

Still no reaction. 

“You said they were your second chance, earlier. Did you mean..?“

Ted grows more and more nervous, the longer the Professor doesn‘t react. For some reason, he really does care for him.

“Professor?“ 

Ted lets his gaze glide through the room, looking for something, someone maybe, but he‘s not sure what exactly. He slowly moves over to the Professor, softly touching his shoulder. The one he didn‘t shoot, of course. 

“..Henry?“ He tries again. 

Hidgens quickly turns around, his eyes shoot up and meet Teds. His cheeks look damp and his eyes are red and swollen. He did cry. He still does. 

“Oh“, Ted quietly utters.

The Professor breaks of their eye contact now, looking anywhere but at Ted. It’s adorable, cute, somehow.

“Do you want a hug or something?” He articulates that question before he can properly think about it.

The Professor hesitates, therefore Ted decides it’s a yes. He pulls him closer, careful, not to hurt his bleeding shoulder. After a few seconds, Henry gives in and leans into the hug.

“There you go”, Ted mumbles, trying to pretend he doesn’t enjoy the hug as much as he actually does. He’s pretty touch-starved. More than he would admit.

“That’s a lot of blood”, he then adds, while he feels it soaking through his shirt. At least it’s still red. Not fucking blue. 

Suddenly Ted can feel Henrys hand on his shoulder. The other one on his shirt, as the Professor grabs and holds onto the fabric. He clings to Ted, clings to him, like he tries to gain some sort of safety. He is visibly shaking now, sobbing too.

“I’m sorry. For tying you up, you know?” 

“It’s alright.”

“You have to leave now. Take the car, get somewhere safe.”

“But you’re coming too, right?”

“No, leave me here. It’s alright.”

“No!”

“Ted? Professor?”

They both flinch. They register Emma and Paul, when they look up. 

“What happened?”

“Ted shot me”, Henry says. 

“Oh shit.”

Emma runs to Ted and Hidgens to examine Hidgens shoulder. 

“I tried to save him”, Ted quickly explains. 

“Yes! He did”, Henry says, shooting an almost nervous glance at Ted. 

“Professor? Are you crying?“

“A little. It’s not of importance.”

“I’m staying with him. You guys can leave. Go somewhere safe”, Ted decides now.

“No, we’re staying too ..Alexa! Close the gates.“ She shouts the last part.

“He is still loosing blood”, Ted says, obviously panicking now. 

“Bring him to the bathroom, we’ll look for a first-aid kit.” Paul pulls Emma away and then there’s only Ted and Hidgens again. 

“Okay, come here.” Ted pulls Henrys arm over his shoulder while still holding the wound and trying to stop the bleeding. 

“Where’s the bathroom?”

“Last door on the right.”

They somehow manage to get there. The Professor slowly settles on the edge of the bathtub. 

“Loose the turtleneck”, Ted mumbles, while looking through the cupboard above the sink.

“Are you that bossy in bed too?”, Henry whispers under his breath, before he peels off his turtleneck.

“Don’t die if you wanna find out.”

“I don’t...want to find out.” He’s blushing now. Ted chuckles. 

“Don’t lie.”

“You’re too young for me.”

“Who gives a shit? It‘s the fucking apocalypse.”

Henry raises an eyebrow now. 

“Do YOU want to?”

“Nah. You’re too old.” It’s a lie. Ted wouldn’t mind. Especially after seeing Henry dance. He kept catching himself feeling a little too attracted to the Professor. Furthermore now that he got rid of his turtleneck, Ted can’t help but notice, that he’s kind of hot. He’s not sure why and how that attraction happened. He’s not even gay. At least that’s what he thought yesterday. Today he’s not so sure anymore.

“See“, Henry says, looking anywhere but at Ted now, while holding his bleeding shoulder and Ted almost feels bad. Maybe that‘s why he kneels down in front of Henry and pulls him into a quick kiss. It feels good. Better than Ted had hoped. Too good, probably. 

Henry just stares at him, after they split. His lips are slightly parted, he takes a deep breath. 

“Why did you do that?”

“I wanted to, that’s why.”

“You just said you don’t want to.”

“Well I fucking lied.”

“Oh.”

“Was it okay?”

“What?”

“The kiss.”

“Hold on..Do you want me to rate it?”

“No, I’m asking if I have your consent for another one.”

“Oh..I guess.” 

This time, Henry leans closer and kisses Ted. It‘s a delicate, soft kiss. Ted catches himself going for Henrys tummy, caressing the soft skin.

“Oh god no!“

Ted quickly pulls back and turns around, locking eyes with Emma. 

“No!“, she repeats, “What the fuck?“

Neither Henry nor Ted knows what to say, so they end up keeping quiet. 

“What‘s up?“ That‘s Paul, appearing behind Emma. 

“Nothing“, Ted mumbles as he quickly gets up. 

“They were full on making out.“

“We were not.“

Ted grabs the first aid kit out of Emmas hand and goes back to Henry, taking his hand from his shoulder now. 

“We also got alcohol“, Paul says, pushing past Emma now and kneeling next to Ted, with a bottle of whiskey.

“Thanks“, Henry mumbles, before opening it and taking a few gulps.

“It‘s for your wound.“

“I‘ve got disinfectants in the cupboard over the sink.“

“Oh, alright.“

Emma goes for the cupboard, before Paul can get up again. 

Ted graps the Bottle from the Professor, taking a few gulps as well. 

“Calm down, you‘ve had enough“, Paul says, grabbing the bottle now.

“If I‘m going to do this, I have to relax alright? I don‘t want to mess this up.“

“Do you _know_ how to do this?“, Emma asks.

“I guess. I‘ve seen movies. I‘m not a doctor though.“

“I‘ll do it“, Paul says. 

“You‘re not a doctor either“, Ted mumbles, pushing him away. 

“I can do it“, Henry says.

“Hell no! You’re not going to patch yourself up. That’s pathetic.”

“Why do _you_ care so much Ted?”, Emma asks.

“Shut up Emily!”

“Emma!”

“Gesundheit.”

He knows that, of course. He wanted to hurt her, and also shut her up. He is embarrassed by his sudden strong feelings for the professor. They hit him like a monstertruck and now he doesn’t know what to think anymore. He has known him for a day! A fucking day! But he has never felt that way before. 

“Are we just going to ignore that you guys kissed?” She’ll never stop, will she?

“Yeah we did, alright? Who gives a shit? Pass the disinfectants.”

She does, eyeing Paul now, smiling amused. Ted tries to ignore it, pouring the disinfectants over Henrys shoulder now. 

„That‘s not how you do it“, Henry mumbles.

„Duh. I don‘t know shit.“

Henry smiles softly and for some reason it makes Teds heart jump. 

„Did it go through?“, Henry asks.

„Hm?“

„The bullet?“

„I guess.“

Ted pushes Henry lightly forward, examining his back now. 

„Yeah.“

„That‘s good.“

„Is it?“ He feels dumb to ask, but to be honest, he really doesn‘t know shit. 

„Yes.“

„What do I do now?“

What follows are ten minutes in which Ted tries to follow Henrys orders als good as possible, while Paul and Emma sit on the floor. They are leaning with their backs against the wall, sneakily holding hands and probably thinking no one notices. 

They are whispering, but Ted can‘t catch a word. He doesn‘t care anyway, he’s too focused on Henrys shoulder. 

-

It’s later in the evening now. Ted and Paul try to maneuver Henry up the stairs, to the bedroom. 

It takes some time, but they eventually make it. 

“I’ll help him”, Ted says. 

“Do you need help?”, Paul asks.

“No.” He desperately wants him to leave, mostly because he wants to be alone with Henry. 

“Alright.”

Then he’s gone, the door closes behind him. 

“So that‘s your bedroom.“ It‘s all Ted can think of. 

“Yes.“

“And that‘s you on the bed.“

“Good God, Ted!”

“Sorry”, he mumbles, fumbling with his tie now. Even though he keeps trying to be cool and tough and also cocky, he’s pretty nervous now.

“It’s alright. I just can’t read you.”

“But you’re into it?”

“You better believe it.”

“Professor!”

“You asked.”

“Do you need help getting changed?”

“I think I can manage.”

“Alright.”

Then theres silence for a few seconds. It feels like a decade though. 

“I’ll go then”, Ted finally decides.

“Where?”

“I don’t know.”

Since Paul and Emma already settled in the guest room, he figured, he’d sleep on the couch. 

“You can stay.”

“In your bed? With you?”

“The couch is not the most comfortable option, you know?”

“I guess.”

“So do you wanna stay?”

“Yeah, I do.”

It‘s quiet as soon as they both lay in bed and the lights are out. 

“Did you really mean it?”, Ted quietly asks.

“What?”

“About wanting to fucking die.”

“You curse a lot, you know.”

“Answer.” 

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“It’s true. Working boys, you know? I lost them.”

“What?”

“They died in a car accident in college. I’m the only one who survived. I feel guilty sometimes. Lonely too, I guess.”

“It’s not your fault though. Right?”

“Steve was driving. But it wasn’t his fault either. It was the truck driver.”

“Oh.”

“They are the reason I got into musical theatre. When they died, I gave it up. And when the apocalypse came, I saw my chance. To live that dream and also to join them, wherever they are now.”

“Are you still mad that I shot them?”

“No.. No.”

“Are you mad that I shot you?”

He doesn’t answer, but when Ted sits up to look after him, he sees him smiling. 

“You tried to save me”, Henry says now, “It was kind of cute, the way you pinched your eyes. Fucking dumb, but cute.”

“Now you cursed too.”

“Yes.”

Ted glares at Henrys hand, which lays on top of his chest, before he grabs it. 

“What are you doing?”

“Holding your hand.”

“That’s obvious. But why?”

“Because I want to, that’s why.”

“Why?”

“Why do you keep asking?”

“Because I’m 54 and you’re like 30, but you keep flirting with me.”

“I’m 39.”

“Still. Do you feel sorry for me?”

“No?”

“Because you kissing me won’t heal my depression.”

“I know. That’s not why I did it. I’m attracted to you and I don’t know why, alright?”

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t know why, so stop asking and.. maybe fucking accept it.”

Henry sits up now too. 

“Ted, see, you’re only 39 and if you actually had some common sense, you wouldn’t feel that way-“

That’s when Ted cuts him off with a kiss. He then continues placing butterfly kisses on Henrys chin, his cheek, his temple. 

“Ted..”, Henry mumbles. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Not at all.”

Therefore his jawline follows. Then his neck and his collarbone. 

Henry wraps his arms around Teds bare upper body now, carefully caressing his skin. 

“Are you breathing that heavy because of me or because I shot you?”, Ted quietly demands to know after noticing.

“Both.“

“Do you want to lie down?“

“..Yes.“

Ted slowly guides him back, into the pillow, before he continues the kisses. Henry carefully grabs his face now and pulls him in yet another delicate kiss. 

“Ted”, he whispers under his breath.

“Mh?”

“You’re a damn fool”, he mumbles, seemingly dazed now.

“I don’t care.”

“Are you sure?

“Mhmh.“ Another kiss follows. 

“Ted?”

“Ssh.” 

He pulls him closer and kisses him, again and again, not allowing any more questions. They kiss until their lips feel swollen and they’re both out of breath, which is earlier than either of them hoped it would be. Ted settles on Henrys chest, careful not to touch his shoulder. They hold onto each other, like they’ve known each other forever, not only for a day. 

“You know, you can still live that musical theatre dream of yours, without becoming a part of the apocalypse. Working boys was pretty good.”

“Did you really like it?”

“Yes. I mean it was pretty gay but still.”

“We kissed a few seconds ago. _That_ was gay.”

“I guess.”

“You guess?” Henry chuckles, pulling Ted even closer. 

“You seem pretty touch-starved, you know?”

“So do you”, Henry notes.

“Yeah..this feels good though.. Right?”

A pleased sigh follows, while Henry runs his fingers through Teds hair and caresses his temple with his thumb.

“Absolutely.” 


End file.
